The position of a vehicle changes during travel as a function of the inclination or position of a road that is traveled by the vehicle. Angles for registering the position of the vehicle can be recorded by sensors.
A method for controlling a system of a vehicle is described in the published document DE 10 2006 026 937 A1. A stability index is determined in this publication. Moreover, a first and a second observer are provided, who, on the basis of operating variables of the vehicle, determine a reference lateral speed as well as a lateral speed, from which an initial lateral speed as well as an initial longitudinal speed are determined.
A method for determining a target value for the curve inclination of a vehicle, when a curved section of a roadway is traveled, is known from the published document DE 10 2012 024 984 A1. The target value of the curve inclination of the vehicle is thereby determined as a function of a detected curvature of the roadway. Moreover, an optical surface condition of the curved section of the roadway is taken into account.
A method for the processing of sensor data in a vehicle is described in the published document DE 10 2012 216 205 A1, wherein vehicle dynamics and chassis sensor data of the vehicle are detected and filtered.
In addition, a method for identifying a downgrade or upgrade slope situation for a vehicle is known from the published document DE 10 2004 019 928 A1.